Trauma Center: GUILT Reborn
by Legally Blind Gamer
Summary: Derek Stiles has saved the world from GUILT, or has he? Spollers for both games. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Trauma Center and all related characters are property of Atlus. The names of patients are just names I came up with off the top of my head, except for one…

**TRAUMA CENTER: GUILT REBORN**

Derek Stiles was feeling restless. It had hardly been a week since the Caduceus Europe incident, and he still could not shake the feeling that he and Angie, his nurse, had not seen the last of GUILT, Gangliated **U**trophin **I**mmuno **L**atency **T**oxin. There were seven strains of GUILT: Kyriaki, Deftera, Triti, Tetarti, Pempti, Paraskevi, and Savato. He had contracted the Kyriaki and Paraskevi varieties while in Europe, and it was only by the quick efforts of another doctor, Nozomi Weaver, that he was saved from death. He still had the scar from the operation, and it haunted him ever since. What's worse, his boss, Dr. Robert Hoffman, had been infected with Savato, the most deadly strain. It was different from the previous operations involving Savato, the one on Professor Blackwell, and the one of the "Original Sin" specimen, because this Savato was mature. Once he and Dr. Weaver had defeated it, everyone thought that GUILT was gone forever. Derek learned facts on the contrary when he got a phone call from Dr. Hoffman.

"Hello?" Derek asked, his voice showing his restlessness.

"Derek, it's Dr. Hoffman. Come to Caduceus USA immediately. It's Angie. She's been infected with GUILT," the voice on the other end sounded frenzied.

"I'm on my way," Derek said. He immediately got out of bed, dressed himself, brushed his teeth and hair, and rushed to Caduceus USA, where he worked. On his way, he checked the case file for the operation.

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Name: Thompson, Angela

Age: 21

Weight: 174 lbs.

Height: 5'4"

Chiral reaction confirmed. All forms of GUILT present. Patient is comatose. Kyriaki located near the kidneys. Deftera found near spleen and appendix. Triti present in bronchial tubes. Tetarti spotted at the liver. Pempti detected in the lungs and spinal column. Paraskevi located between lungs and heart. Savato has made a nest around the heart. Use extreme caution as this is GUILT in its most concentrated state.

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Damn," Derek said to himself, "All seven types at once? I can't do this on my own." He then reached for his cell phone and dialed the number for Dr. Nozomi Weaver without even thinking.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dr. Nozomi Weaver was at the airport, on her way to Angeles Bay to find another job. She had quit Caduceus Europe because of their illegal activities, and was determined to make a new start in America. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. She gasped as soon as she saw the number.

"Derek?" she thought. "Why would he call on such short notice? And at this hour?" Knowing that he would never interrupt her unless it was something important, Nozomi answered the call.

"Hello? … Oh God. I'll be right there," she said. Immediately after she hung up, Dr. Weaver went over to the nearest ticket desk.

"Please exchange these for nonstop tickets," she said, her voice trembling with urgency as she presented the cashier her tickets.

"Normally we don't do that unless it's an emergency, but from the looks of you, I'd guess it's an emergency. Here you go," she said.

"Thank you so much," Nozomi said, still rushing as quickly as she could to get onto her plane. As soon as she could, she called Derek back.

"I'm on my way now. Tell Dr. Hoffman to put Angie on life support if he hasn't already. I'll be there as soon as I can, Derek."

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Thank you, Doctor," Derek said. His thoughts immediately returned to Angie. Even with life support, how much longer could she survive? Uncertainty filled his mind, so he called Dr. Hoffman to relay the message.

"Doctor Hoffman?" Derek asked, "It's Derek. Dr. Weaver is on her way. I just talked to her, and she said to put Angie on life support if you haven't already."

"0Way ahead of you there, Derek," Dr. Hoffman said. "It's a good thing you called Dr. Weaver, though. Her abilities are a nice complement to yours."

"Thank you, sir," Derek said, relieved that Angie was being given more time. But would it be enough?

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Author's note: Well, well! First fic in the Trauma Center category. I'm shocked that no one has created this already. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 2: _The Operation Begins_.


	2. The Operation Begins

Still don't own Trauma Center characters. I just have a copy of the games.

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE OPERATION BEGINS**_

Derek arrived at the US branch of Caduceus as quickly as he (legally) could. He went directly to the operating room, where he saw Angie. Her skin was pale and was cold and clammy to the touch. Her eyes had glazed over, and she was hardly breathing. Derek laid his middle and index fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He found one, but it was so weak that he hardly even recognized it as even existing until he felt the familiar "lub-dub, lub-dub" of the heartbeats.

As Derek observed his patient, he thought back on how critical she was of him at first, and how he saved the car crash victim from certain death with the Healing Touch. Then, a familiar voice brought him back to the present.

"Derek!" Dr. Hoffman said. "It's a good thing you're here. I don't know what I would do without you in a situation like this. We still need Dr. Weaver here, but I'm sure you can handle the majority of the GUILT yourself."

"Thank you sir," Derek said as he let go of his surgical glove with a snap. "I'm starting the operation."

_**BEGIN OPERATION**_

Dr. Stiles began with the Paraskevi. By carefully cutting the tapeworm-like creatures, he was able to get them under control. He then used the laser to stun each one, then quickly remove them, without the use of the Healing Touch. That had to wait for Savato.

"Hang in there, Angie," Derek said, "I don't want to lose you; not like this."

Derek sutured his initial incision, then made another closer to Angie's lungs. He injected the nanomachine into the Pempti's core several times, then primed the laser to combat the Pempti itself. After several rounds of laser fire on the babies, the Pempti was defeated. He then quickly eliminated the smaller Pempti bodies attacking Angie's nervous system.

Next was the Triti. These little buggers gave Derek a real headache at first, but he was able to figure out their patterns easily. When two thorns were only touching one triangle at the same time, the Triti would replicate. Also, the third thorn would vaporize into toxic gas if it was the only one left. By the time Derek had reached the Triti, Angie's bronchial tubes had nearly petrified. With quick action, Derek effortlessly restored Angie's breathing.

The next most immediate threat that Derek could handle on his own was the Tetarti. By quickly injecting the serum into their bodies several times, they were easily dispatched. The Deftera in Angie's spleen, on the other hand, were a different story. Derek had to be extremely careful in handling them, since the body depends on the spleen to get rid of waste. Dr. Stiles, however, was very skilled at eliminating Deftera, so they still were not much of a problem.

When Derek examined Angie's appendix, he was shocked to see that it had been overrun with Deftera. It would take too long to eliminate them all, so Derek had no choice but to perform and appendectomy. This was done very carefully, as Dr. Weaver had not yet arrived from Europe. Careful scalpel work and a steady hand kept Derek from cutting anything necessary. Since the appendix was not a vital organ, it was more practical to remove it than the Deftera infesting it.

Finally, there were the Kyriaki. These creatures created lacerations as they moved, and were very hard to hit with the scalpel at times. Derek still could not use the Healing Touch, because he was afraid that he would not be able to recharge it enough for when the time came to fight Savato. Quick suturing, an itchy trigger finger on the laser, and a sharp eye were Dr. Stiles' greatest allies in the battle with Kyriaki.

"Derek! I'm here!" a voice called from behind. It was Dr. Weaver. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Derek said. "Let's finish this." After several rounds of web cutting, Savato was finally weak enough to begin attacking directly. Both doctors concentrated their lasers on the virus, and it's armor was quickly shattered. As Derek worked on killing Savato, Dr. Weaver was concentrating on restoring Angie's vitals. After a long operation, Savato went down for the count.

_**OPERATION COMPLETE**_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

**_Two hours later… _**

Angie Thompson was very groggy. She could hardly open her eyes at first, but slowly her strength returned.

"D… Derek? Nozomi? Dr. Hoffman?" she asked wearily.

"We're here, Angie," Dr. Weaver said. "It's alright now. You're safe."

"Thank you all so much," Angie said. Derek then embraced Angie, tears welling up in his eyes from relief.

"It'll be a while before you'll be out and about again, Ms. Thompson," Dr. Hoffman said, "but I expect a full recovery."

"Me too," Derek said.

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Author's note: Wow! Two chapters in two days! That's probably a record for me! Hope you liked the ending! I know I did, lol.


End file.
